Bloody Ashes
by Chaoskai
Summary: It has been three years since Ash Ketchum commited suicide in front of Misty. Now three years later, Misty learn's that Ash isnt dead and she takes a look into his past and behind the scenes to a dark, bloody side of the trainer she loved.
1. Breaking Point

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Ash Ketchum. His face was filled with rage. In front of him was Misty Waterflower. She looked almost as angry. "I...I...I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS ANY FUCKING MORE!!!" He screamed. Then with a flourish he wheeled around. Pikachu tried to follow him, but Ash was moving away so fast that the electric mouse couldn't catch up.

"ASH KETCHUM, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Misty yelled. She growled for a minute. Then she saw it. A shine of a switch blade knife. _What is he going to do with...OH GOD NO!_ Misty thought. Ash for the last couple of days had been depressed, either picking a fight with everyone or talking about suicide.

Misty shot after Ash. It was a cold rainy November night and they were in a Pokemon Center near Mount Silver. She continued to trail Ash until he stopped at a cliff.

_What is that boy doing now?_

Ash began to hum a familiar tune, a Linkin Park song that Misty had heard. Numb. Then he began to sing. His voice, usually full of happiness and spirit, was now filled with rage, trembling in pure fury.

When he was done, he hung his head. Misty snuck up closer, watching him. She remineced the last few days since he had won the Pokemon championship. Ash was stressed and Misty almost felt as if it has yanked Ash away from her.

"Fuck you all." Muttered Ash. "You aren't worth it. None of you are. Not you Misty, not you Brock, not even you Professor Oak. You can all go to fucking hell for all I care. No one cares about me. So you know what? Fine. You want me to lose? Well, I'm going down. Not by anyone's hand but my own. It's now or never and I refuse to put up with it any more."

She didn't know what did it. The finality of his tone, the swearing, the very way he seemed to suddenly lose all emotion except rage and fury. Whatever it was, she knew that Ash was serious. He was going to end his life.

"NNOOO!!!" She screamed diving towards him. Ash just held out a hand and stopped her, bringing her down with a crash.

"Don't try to stop me Misty. No one can. Not now, nor ever." Ash stood looking over the cliff. Misty looked at him, her face torn between anger at his heartlessness and overwhelming sorrow that she might lose the only person who had actually made her feel like someone important.

Ash looked once more at her and replied, "Good bye Misty." Then he turned to the cliff. "Good bye world. May all the goddamned pain you have caused me be returned back to you three fold.

Then he jumped.

For three heat beating seconds Misty felt as if she had been shot. In the head. Time seemed to freeze as she saw Ash's body fall, spread eagled off the cliff.

"**_AAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!_**"

That night Misty told Brock the news. They both realized that Ash was dead. But there was no press coverage. No big funeral. Nothing. Just Brock, Professor Oak, Ash's mom, and a teary eyed, heart broken Misty standing over a cliff near Mount Silver...

But was Ash really dead?


	2. Kink in the Armor

Three years later...

"Come on Misty, it's fun!" Duplica laughed. Her, Misty, Brock and Gary were all at a Renaissance fair near Pallet town. Even being near his home town made Misty fell depressed.

"I'm just not up to it." Misty muttered. She looked around. _If Ash were here...He'd probably ask me to..._ Duplica was in a bodice and was flirting with every guy she met. Misty didn't even have the heart to dress up.

Apperently the Elite four were her also. She wanted to say hi to Lance, who she hadn't seen ever since Ash's suicide. Lance was the only high person who had actually attended a mock funeral, but during it, he had seemed a little nervous. Not that it mattered.

The she saw him. He was standing with the rest of the Elite Four. Bruno, Agatha, Lorelei and of course Lance. She walked slowly up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He wheeled around and saw her. "Misty! How are you doing?" He said, along with the rest of the group's greetings.

In the back of them she saw a young man in a suit of armor, not much taller than she. He had a helmet on so she could see his face, but it was plain to see that he was originally conversing with the rest of the Elite Four.

"Hey everyone." Misty greeted them. "How are you all doing?"

"We are doing great. What about you?"

Misty bowed her head. "I still miss him..."

Lances face lit up. "Misty, I have some good news!" He whistled and the armored guy walked over. "Misty, I'd like to introduce again...mmphfff!!" The armored guy clapped a hand over Lances mouth cutting him off.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Asked Lance when the guy's hand was taken off.

"I would suggest you keep quiet about my identity Lance. Remember..." Said the man. Misty frowned. _He sounds so much like...him..._

"And why not her? You did say you knew her..." Lance frowned at the armored man.

"Why don't you fucking tell my shoe size Lance." Swore the man.

"Wait...you know me?" asked Misty.

The man fell silent. He fiddled with a sword on his back. He looked at Lance, and back at Misty. He cleared his throat and muttered something.

"Who are you?" She asked. She turned to Lance. "Tell me."

"Lance, tell her and I will casterate you with this sword." The armored man threatened. Lance gulped nervously and turned to Misty.

"Umm...You heard the man...Can't tell you..."

Misty glared at the man. "Tell me. Now!"

"No. It is none of your business."

"Well if you won't tell me, I'll find out myself!" Then with a quick grab, Misty shot her hand at the man's helmet!


	3. Revelation

Misty was quick, but the man was ten times quicker. He swiftly grabbed her by the arm, and with surprising strength, he lifted her off the ground!! "When I say none of your business," The man growled, "I mean none of your business." The man then promptly dropped Misty to the ground with a thud. Lance glared at the man.

"Damn, this is how you treat old friends? Remind me never to get involved with you anymore than I need to." Lance berated the man. The man growled again. 

"Fuck it Lance, we've been through this already! I can't let anyone know! If they do,"

"Yes, Yes, I know. If anyone knows your identity, everyone associated with you's life is in danger. I still don't know why she can't know."

"Because she is the most important."

"Most important what? Can someone tell me what is going on?" Misty complained. The man just turned away and walked off.

"Lance, I'll be in the central office until this thing is over. I still don't know why you talked me into this except for the fact that..." The man said over his shoulder, but he was cut off by a massive BOOM!

Lance and the rest of the Elite Four wheeled around along with Misty and the other man. Standing there was someone that struck fear into the hearts of everyone around. Giovanni. "What are you doing here you goddamned excuse for a gym leader?" Lance swore.

"Lance, my old friend, please, do not be so alarmed. We are just here on the suspicions that a certain dead trainer isn't so dead..."

Misty heard the man behind her make a funny noise, a cross between a choking sound and a gasp. Then the next thing she knew the man had already called out a Pokemon. "GO PIKACHU!" He yelled. Suddenly a yellow blur shot past Misty and shot in front of Lance. Giovanni turned to the man in the armor.

"Well well well...It appears that you are Lance's Bodyguard, are you not?"

"That I am."

"Hmm...You and your Pikachu seem so familiar. Tell me, do you know of a trainer named...Ash Ketchum?"

Misty frowned and again, she heard the noise from the man, only this time, it seemed a noise of distress. "I know nothing of him."

Giovanni said nothing more but he slowly smiled. Then he snapped his fingers. A black helicopter slowly flew down from high above and Giovanni laughed. "I'm so sorry to leave so early, but, I have a trainer to catch..."

"WAIT!" Yelled Misty suddenly. Giovanni raised one eyebrow at her as he hung out of the helicopter. "You are saying you think that Ash is alive?"

"Think dear woman, I know. Ash Ketchum has been a thorn in my proverbial side for the last three years."

Brock and Duplica shot up near Misty, and Brock had to catch Misty in a faint. Both of them noticed a Pikachu and an armored man run off nervously as Giovanni flew off. And something strange caught Brock's attention. A small lock of raven black hair flew out of the helmet...


	4. Decent into Darkness

When Misty awoke, she found herself in a nearby Pokemon Center. Brock and Duplica asked her what happened and she relived the whole story to them. Brock and Duplica were shocked. "B-but how could Ash be alive? He jumped from an impressive height!"

"Giovanni said that Ash was a thorn in his side...He has to be alive!" Misty could think otherwise. For years she had missed her friend terribly and now...now there that was that chance he was alive.

Brock fell silent. At last he asked, "Misty, his supposed suicide took place on Mount Silver right?"

A tear came to Misty's eye, but she blinked it away. "Yes."

Brock then quickly got up and slipped into his backpack. "Misty, Duplica, I'm heading to the library. I have something to look up that might help us figure out if Ash survived..." Then he left the building.

Duplica turned to Misty. "Misty, I know it is hard, but can you tell me why Ash would commit suicide? I mean, he was at the top of his game? Why throw his life away like that?"

Misty sighed and laid back in the bed she was in. Duplica pulled up a chair and sat next to her friend. "Allright. It all began when Ash won the Pokemon Championship. At first, Ash was in the prime of his life, he was cheerful, happy, heck, he even paid my bike back and asked me on bended knee to stay with him and Brock. Well, I liked the both of them and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving them. So I agreed.

Everything seemed all right at first, but then problems began to arise. First of all, poor Ash couldn't get any privacy from the damned papariazi. I asked him how he was able to cope with it, and always he just kinda gave this half hearted answer. Then he began to get more and more depressed. He held a contest, to see if anyone from Victory Road could defeat him and he would give them the Championship. He crushed everyone of them.

I thought he would feel better knowing that he was now pretty much undefeteable, but I was so wrong. He became even more depressed. When I asked him what was wrong, he replied, 'I won the Championship, the entire basis of my life...what now?' To that, I had no answer.

He began to wander, with us in tow. We didn't mind that much. After all, we felt that maybe Ash would go and find others to fight, others of his level. He never found one. That was when he began to get really depressed. In fact, he'd go and pick fight with one of us, or, he'd act listless or tired all the time.

I can still remember that fateful night. Ash and I were arguing about the fact that he had nothing to life for. I argued that he still had us, his pokemon and his family. Then he began to argue that I was..." Misty's eyes started to tear up and she finished up weeping. "A mean, cruel, ungrateful bitch who insulted him and made him feel like crap every chance I got. Even now those words cut me so deeply.

I called him some names back, and...he must have had it. He stormed out on me and went up to the cliff near Mount Sliver and..." Misty didn't finish her sentence. She was too busy crying. Just then though, Brock burst in and he looked over joyous.

"YOU GUYS WON'T BELIVE WHAT I'VE FOUND!!!!"


	5. High Tide

"What?" Duplica asked, confused. Misty quickly dried her eyes and also asked "What?"

Brock quickly rushed over to the girls and sat down. Misty sat up and Brock put his backpack up on the bed. "Allright. Look at this." He put a book down with his backpack and opened it up. It was an atlas.

"An atlas?" asked Misty confused.

"Yes, an atlas with the signs that Ash might still be alive!"

"**WHAT!!!**" screamed Misty. "Let me see that!" She grabbed it and flipped through the pages. "I don't see anything!"

Brock sighed deeply. "Misty if you will wait for two freaking seconds, I will show you. Look here." Brock pointed to a map that was a cartographic map of Mount Silver. "Now, Misty, where did Ash jump?" Misty pointed to a cliff edge near the Pokemon Center. "My theory exactly. If you will look to the right side of the cliff, or, over the cliff I might add, you will see a river here."

"But at the height he fell from, there is no way that river could have saved him!" Misty retorted.

"Ah, not so. For, you see, I also looked into the tides of the river. It's called the Karp River, for all the Magikarp that live there. Now, when Ash jumped, it was during the month of December, on the 22nd, right?"

"Yeah...and?"

"For a water gym leader, you have bad knowledge of the tides. During that exact day, the tides were at their highest. I checked the height of the river in comparison to the cliff and Ash's jump."

"The results?"

"The most injuries Ash would have sustained would be a bunch of bruises and maybe a small fracture in one of his bones."

"Then that means..."

"Chances have it Ash is alive."

"YES!!! I KNEW IT!!! MY ASH IS ALIVE!!" Misty jumped out of bed and hugged Brock. "YOU'RE BRILLIANT!!"

"Can I get that in writing?"

Duplica frowned. "You know, I just realized something."

"What?" Asked Misty."

"When Giovanni said Ash was alive...Lance didn't even change in his facial appearances, neither did Gary..."

"Yeah, and what about Lance's mysterious bodyguard?" Misty asked. "Now that I think about it...Lance is hiding something from us..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Misty?" Duplica asked with a mischievous smile.

"That we confront Lance and Gary? Yeah. And we're going now."


	6. Guarded by the Dead

Lance was in the same place he was the day before. And, like before, his bodyguard was with him. Today they seemed a bit agitated, as if they were nervous. Misty and Duplica found him and his bodyguard talking about his suit.

"Excuse me, Lance?" asked Misty sweetly.

"Oh, hey. What can I do for you?" he answered.

"We need to talk. It's about Ash."

Suddenly Lance's face grew angry. "Listen, I would love to talk about him, but it's all in the past. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to be doing."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Misty exclaimed and shot after the retreating Lance. Lance growled.

"MISTY WATERFLOWER, IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS INSTANT, I WILL REVOKE YOUR GYM LICENCE!!!" Lance yelled. Misty was taken aback. Nearby Lance's bodyguard from the day before humphed.

"And you call me rough?" the bodyguard laughed mockingly.

Lance looked at his Bodyguard strangely and he shut up. Then he turned to Misty. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I'm very busy. I have a lot to do, many people to meet and so little time." And with that Lance walked off. The Bodyguard laughed and then followed Lance.

"Damn." Swore Misty. "So close..."

"Well, if Lance won't work, I know who will." Duplica commented.

"You mean Gary?"

"I know he wasn't surprised by the news of Ash being alive, and in fact, he walked off with Lance and the armored guy."

Misty looked behind her and smiled. "Speak of the Devil..." Gary was strolling up to the two women.

"Good morning fine ladies, and what can I do for you?" Joked Gary. Misty and Duplica exchanged glances.

"Hello Gary," Misty greeted him. "Um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Ash. Brock found some evidence that Ash is alive."

Misty and Duplica noticed it took a couple of seconds for Gary to come back with, "Really! Thats...Thats...that's great!!"

"Uh huh, and I have something to talk to you about. When this news was told earlier, you didn't even blink any eye. You are hiding something from us and I want you to spit it out. NOW."

Gary's face went innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about! I mean...I didn't hear Giovanni say anything!!"

"AH HAH! If you didn't hear, how did you know Giovanni said it?"

"I...I...I...Aw fuck." Gary hung his head. "Ash is going to casterate me for this..."

"What did you say?" Misty growled. "**YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ASH WAS ALIVE THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU KEPT THAT FROM ALL OF US YOU GODDAMNED IDIOT!!!???"**

Gary shrunk at the onslaught of Misty. "I-I can explain! I didn't know the entire time!! In fact I only found out about it a week ago!!!"

"And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ash threatened to casterate me and have that information publicly announced!!! I'm sorry!!!" Gary cringed from Misty.

"Gary, I promise I won't hurt you in any way, shape or form if you tell me everything right now."

"That's the problem. I don't know everything."

"Then tell us what you do know." Duplica interjected.

"Allright...I know who Ash is masquerading as."

"WHO?!" Misty asked angrily.

"Lance's Bodyguard."


	7. Masquerades End

**_Ok, for the person who wanted Championshipping, I'm sorry but this is going to be a AAMR...well at least not right now. In the sequel it is going to be...aw crap. I said too much didn't I?_**

Lance and Ash were nervous. "Listen, Ash, I didn't tell them anything! I don't know how they found out!!!" Lance threw up his hands.

"I didn't blame you Lance. This isn't your fault." The 17 year old trainer blew upwards, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Ash had grown much sense the fall, growing taller, and bulkier, yet keeping his lithe figure. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

"Good. I only fear for Gary...Hopefully they haven't found out he knows something."

"Well, we'll take this one step at a time. You need to get them off my trail. Also, have you contacted Chikashikuno yet? (Chikashikuno is Japanese for Bloodcutter if you didn't know.)"

"No. Apparently he is still fighting Team Magma and Aqua in the Honnen front. Damn him. I still don't know what Lugia see's in him."

"I've fought with him and he is one of the most skilled trainers ever. I'd be surprised if even you could beat..." Ash paused. He heard Misty and Duplica's voices outside the door. Him and Lance were in the central office of the Fair, checking things out on the survailence equipment. "Be quiet!" Ash hissed. He quickly put on his helmet and stood still. The door opened.

Lance was nervous, but he kept his cool. "Oh, hello Misty, what is the matter." Misty didn't even look at him. Both Duplica and Misty were staring straight at Ash.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, after all these years..." Misty replied. "But why?"

Ash froze. "Son of a bitch...Gary told you..." Ash took off his helmet and looked at Misty. Misty was torn between hugging the life out of him or slapping him till she was blue in the face for deceiving her. She never had time to do any of the two.

For, without warning, Ash yelled, "LANCE, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" And shot past Misty, knocking her down to the ground. Pikachu shot after Ash followed by a freaked out Lance. They sped out of the building that was nearby the park where the fair was taking place.

Misty and Duplica followed in close pursuit. They followed the boys out into the parking lot and Ash quickly jumped into a Ferrari. Lance then rushed in and Ash turned over the ignition. Pikachu looked nervously behind them.

"Pika!! Chu! Pi Pi Pika!!" the electric rodent exclaimed.

"Yes, Pikachu, I know, they are following us!" Ash finally got the car to start and He shot out of the parking space. He put the pedal to the metal and shot out of there at high speeds. But before he left, he heard Misty yell one last heart rending cry....

"ASH! PLEASE!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!!!"

**_Ok, This isn't the end for those of you who think it is. It's not. And the Chikashikuno character is supposed to be an Alias for Brendon. Bloodcutter was who I named my Ruby Chara...Just to let you know so you don't get confused. Oh and continue reviewing!! I live off of reviews!...well...maybe I don't...I mean you cant eat a review...Well...I did once. It tasted pretty good actually. But It wasn't a flame. Flames taste bad. Well, not so much as bad but...Ok, I'm rambling now. I'll shut up._**


	8. Thoughts of the Past

**_Ok, I lied. There is going to be two sequels. One of them is going to follow Ash and Misty, the other is going to be a story based on Chikashikuno and his Honnen adventures. It's going to be a romance between him, Flannery. (Yeah, I kinda liked her.) and May. The first is going to be called "Dark Knowledge" and the second is going to be called "Dragon's Blood" Watch out for both of them when this is all over._**

Ash's car sped out of the parking lot and shot down the freeway. Misty and Duplica had just gotten into their car and were trying to trail him, but they only had an old BMW and Ash had a Ferrari. "Where did he get a thousand dollar sports car?!" asked Misty to Duplica.

"I have no idea. And why is he running?"

Misty began to cry as she shrugged. "I don't know. Why...After all these years...do you still hate me?" Misty said the last part to no one in particular.

Meanwhile in the Ferrari, Lance and Ash were trying to shake the girls. "Lance, hold Pikachu." Lance nodded. He was used to taking care of Pikachu, for, he offered to take Pikachu and adopt him after Ash supposedly committed suicide. Then, when he found Ash, two months later in an old abandoned warehouse. He was fist fighting with James of Team Rocket. Nearby, he found Jesse, knocked unconscious. Ash was furious.

**Flashback**

Apparently Jesse and James had reported to Giovanni all about Ash's encounter with Mewtwo. Giovanni ordered them to assassinate Ash, to remove any trace of the illeagle operation.

They had cornered Ash in the warehouse and somehow, Ash had managed to disarm them. Not that Lance was surprised. For, Ash had been actually working for Lance and his vigilante operation for two years. Then, Ash had quit, to spend more time to his dream. He completed his dream, and thinking there was no more use for him, he had tried to commit suicide.

Lance had also watched as Ash's Pikachu lept out of his arms and attacked James with a powerful Body Slam attack, only to have James kick Pikachu and send him flying. Then Ash did the most unbelievable thing. From out of his jacket, he pulled out a handgun and shot James three times in the chest.

Lance rushed up to Ash to stop him. Ash calmly put away the pistol and turned to Lance. "I'm sorry, but no one hurts Pikachu and lives." He then turned to Jesse. "I suppose I should tie her up." 

Then he realized something. "ASH!" Lance yelled surprised. "You're alive! Misty and everyone else will be so happy!"

"No. No one is to know my name. As far as anyone is concerned, I'm dead." Ash hung his head. "And the job as a Body Guard? I'll take it."

"B-b-but Ash, what about..."

"NO. Giovanni want's me dead. It's about Project M. If he finds out I'm alive, anyone close to me is going to be killed as well. But...I still need to fight." He turned to Lance. "And you are going to hire me again." The finality in his tone told Lance not to argue.

**End Flashback**

Ash shot down an ally way as Misty and Duplica shot past them, not seeing them. Then, Ash hung his head. "She knows."

"I told you she should have known. Now you have two people after you." Lance paused. His cell phone was ringing. "Hello, Lance Draconis here."

After a few minutes talking, he abruptly hung up. He then turned to Ash. "That was Chikashikuno. He is coming to the main Headquarters in ten minutes. We need to get there now, so get out of here and step on it."


	9. Author's Note: I'M SORRY!

**_I'm so so so so so Sorry! My computer decided it was going to be a bastard and crashed on me. Go figure. But don't give up on me!!! PLEASE!! This isn't the end, I promise. I am currently working on the latest chapter, so KEEP READING!!! _**


	10. Betrayal

**I'm currently also working on a Zelda fan fic, so if any of you could possibly check it out, it's called Path of Darkness. Please review it...or not. It's your choice.**

Ash drove into an allyway, as Misty and Duplica drove off, completely missing Ash and Lance. Luck was on their side. That allyway was the same place as their headquarters; Being as it was connected to an abandoned warehouse. Ash opened up the door to the warehouse. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and replied, "PI PIKA!!"

"Yeah Pikachu, I'm glad to see you too. Mind you, you HAVE to keep my secret ok? I'm trying to protect Misty. The only way I can do this is for her to never find me. Now come on. We have to meet up with an old friend of mine."

Lance and Ash walked inside. Standing there in an old bomber jacket and jeans was Bredan, otherwise known as Chikashikuno. He brushed a lock of shockwhite hair from his eyes and smiled."

"Ah, Dr. Livinston and freinds I presume?" he joked. (Author's note: I'm going to name him Chi from now on.)

Ash grinned and held out his hand. "Long time no see? How's Honnens best Rocket Buster doing? And how is your Bagon?"

Chi took Ash's hand and shook it firmly while he replied, "Well, Jake is doing good, and I'm doing good as well. How have you been, and Lance, my old pal, how's it going?"

"Good." Lance replied. "Now you said you called us over here for something very important you said?"

"Geeze, it's just like you to automaticly get down to business. Well allright. Something is going on. I have a fear that...well...there is a tratior in our midst."

Lance grimaced and Ash growled. "Who the f**k is it?" Swore Ash, fists clenched.

"That's the problem...I don't know who it is. If I did, I could do something about it."

Lance looked at Chi and replied, "Um...listen, I may have some information...I need to get some papers though, so if you two will excuse me..." Lance walked out the door. Pikachu looked up at Ash. "Pika PiChu, Pikachu!!"

"Pikachu, I already told you, don't tell Misty about me!!! Jesus Christ..." Ash turned to Chi. "This is getting to be a stressor."

"Misty an old girlfreind of yours?"

Ash wen't totally red in the face and muttered something under his breath. "Of course not. Just a friend."

"Huh."

"PIKACHU!!!" Pikachu yelled angrily. Ash growled and turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, NO! I won't tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Asked Chi.

"That I'm alive."

"Ok, you are going to have to explain a lot to me..."

So Ash went into an expliation of his past. As he did, neither Chi, nor Ash noticed Pikachu slipping out the door with a determined look on it's face...

**

*****

**

Meanwhile Misty and Duplica had gone back to the fair, Misty almost in tears. "Why did he keep running?! Does he still hate me...what did I do that made him hate me so?"

"I don't know...Whatever is going through his mind, is not right..." Suddenly Duplica heard an earsplitting "PIKAAAA!!!" Duplica looked over and saw Pikachu nearly knock Misty over. "PI PIKA!! PI PIKA CHU PICHU PI!!" screamed the electric rodent.

Misty's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "What?" Duplica asked hurredly.

"Ash. He is in an abandeoned wearhouse on the corner of Main and Third."

**

*****

**

Ash and Chiwere finshed talking, and both of them were sipping on a couple of sodas. "So how is everything else doing in your life?" asked Ash to Chi.

"Fine, fine. In fact you may end up haveing a rival sometime soon."

"Really? Who?"

"Moi. I'm taking the Honnen leauge challange!"

"Awsome! It's good to know that someone other than me is going to go on the challange, someone with some considerable skill."

"Yeah, and hey, my friend," Chi was cut off by the door flying open. Standing there, menacing as a thunderhead was Giovianni, flanked by two elite guards. But that wasn't the shocker. Behind them, was the last person both of the boy's suspected. Lance.


	11. Frantic Escape

**

_I'M SO SORRY! First my computer crashes, then I'm grounded from it for a while and then I had to go to Texas where I had no computer!!! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!! In other news, I won't be making a sequel to this. Sorry all. But on the bright side, I will be making an AAMR called, "Though hell bar the way" Look for it very soon!_

**

Misty and Duplica drove back to the warehouse, Misty bound and determened to find Ash and try to get him back. Duplica was nervous at Misty's reckless driving, but didn't comment, nervous about Misty's attitude. When they got there, Misty opened up the door and had to stifle a gasp of shock. Both Ash and a strange white haired boy were tied up and had Rocket members pointing guns at both of them. She hid and motioned for Duplica to do the same.

"So, Ash Ketchum, thought you could get away with learning about Project M, did you?" asked Giovanni."And, who could forget Chikashikuno, the sword of Honnen, Lugia's boy?"

"Shut up ya old fuck." swore Chi. He glared at the Rocket Leader. Giovianni just laughed.

"Really now, Chi, you are in no postion to insult either of us."

Ash struggled aginst his bonds. He seemed more angry than Chi. "You &%(*&%( %(&% (%(*&%(*&5!!!!!" Ash swore angrily. He was enraged at Lance, hie eyes burning with such a ferocity that Lance stepped back nervously.

"Really now Lance, why are you so nervous?" asked Giovanni. "They are tied up while I and my associates are free! In fact, you have more to fear from me, than these two." And with that, he pulled out his own pistol, and shot Lance in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground. "You know what they say about traitors, those who are trators, are subject to being betrayed themselves." Then he turned to the two boys.

"Now I'm not a terrible man, and I will make a deal with you. I'll give you half an hour to decide weather or not to join the Rockets, where you can gain much power and glory, or be shot. Your choice, as I have to do lunch with a bussiness associate. See you in thirty minutes."

Giovanni walked out of the room, and walked outside. Misty turned to Duplica. "Listen, we need a plan! If we can distract those Rocket Guards, we can get into the room and free Ash and the other guy!"

Duplica nodded. Both of them looked around and Misty found some spray cans. She took a couple and threw one of them far across the warehouse. The guards, like planned, ran outside and began to search around. Misty and Duplica snuck quietly around back.

Sitting there, head down in defeat, was Ash. Misty quickly sidled up near him and whispered, "Ash! It's me, Misty!"

Ash looked up at her and his eyes went wide. "Misty! Get out of here! You could be killed!"

"And? I'm saving you. I lost you once, I refuse to lose you again." She ran up and tried to unknot the ropes, but they were tied too tight.

"Psst, I have a pocket knife in my pocket," Chi whispered hurridly to Misty. She fished it out and began to cut Ash's ropes. After that, she cut Chi's. Duplica then whispered loudly, "Misty! They're coming back!"

Ash and Chi grinned. "Let us handle this..." laughed Ash. He hid Misty and Duplica behind some boxes and both of the boys hid on either sides of the door.

As the guards came in, both boys caught the men in the stomach with right hooks and before they could do anything, grabbed the Rocket Guard's guns and pointed them at them.

"Misty, tie these guys up could you?" Misty nodded and walked over to the men. She bound their feet and hands.

"Perfect. And now, everyone, I think we should leave..."


	12. Reckoning

**Chapter 12: Reckoning**

Ash didn't even say another word to Misty. Before the girl could say anything to Ash, he ran off, carrying a pistol he stole from one of the guards. "Wait!" Misty cried out. She ran after him. Ash jumped into this converable and Chikashikuno followed close behind. Ash quickly started up the car. Before he drove off though, he turned to Misty. "I'm going to solve some problems. If this works, I won't have to hide anymore." Then, Ash did something so shocking, Misty couldnt' belive it. He kissed her full force. Then before anyone could do anything, he put the pedal to the medal and drove off.

Duplica came out of the building to find Misty standing there dazed. "Where's Ash?" Misty shook off her revery and grabbed Duplica. "Come on! We have to follow Ash!"

Ash, meanwhile was driving off at crazy speed. "Whoah! Whats the rush?" asked Chi, holding onto the door for dear life.

"I'm going to do something I should have done years before...I'm going to kill Giovanni."

"WHAAAAAAT!?!?!?! Are you crazy! He is always surrounded by guards and other Rocket members! You'll be slaughtered!"

"No I won't. Giovanni said he is going to a bussiness meeting with someone. I have a feeling it is something 'legal' so he won't have his cronies around. And besides, as Lances bodyguard, I have the right to kill anyone considered a threat to Lance. And he shot Lance. So..." Ash spat everytime he said Lance's name, as if trying to clear his mouth of the name.

"You'd better be right..."

**The 'Lax Cafe**

"So how does 10,000,000 sound?" Asked Giovanni. He was about to seal the deal of a life time. The man in front of him stared at the electronic bank account thoughtfully. "Don't know...I'm very tempted..."

"Oh come on...What do I have to do to make a deal with you?"

"If you include a bonus of...Hey, who's that?" the man stared over Giovanni's shoulder. Giovanni wheeled around and nearly toppled out of his seat. Advancing with a glare was Ash Ketchum and Chi. Giovanni growled.

"Hello Giovanni." Ash stated when he walked up to Giovanni. "I'm afraid your friends are, how should I say it, tied up at the moment?"

"What do you want Ketchum?"

"To stop hiding."

One second later, a gunshot rang throughout the city.

**15 minutes later**

Misty and Duplica drove up to The 'Lax Cafe. Misty looked at the cafe. Hospital people stood around a table. Slumped foward in death, was Giovanni. He was shot in the heart. And the man standing next to him, raven hair swinging in the wind was Ash. A smoking gun in his hand. Misty gasped. He had killed Giovanni. And she figured that he had immunity as a bodyguard.

When she ran up to Ash, he turned to her and gave her a tearful look. "I'm sorry Misty..." He turned to Giovanni. "But now...I won't have to hide. I'm free. Misty... please forgive me...for everything."

Misty just held him, as he sat there, silently crying for a painful past. "I...I forgive you Ash...I always will..."

**_The End_**

P.S. Check out the up and coming sequel to this! Comeing VERY SOON! (Like tommrow.)


End file.
